Silver Dragon, Black Wolf and White Lamb
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Yuuki never wanted this; Two men after her one fragile heart. One with lonely silver orbs that reflect a terrible past, one with loving red orbs that burned only for her. It was time. The soiree ends at midnight, and she must make her decision.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I decided to write a **_**Vampire Knight**_** fanfiction! Ever since falling for the series, I've desired to write one... Hope I get many reviews! Wish me luck everyone! Yes, I know some people want me to finish my other **_**Bleach**_** fanfictions, but this plot bunny never ceased to bug me! It'll probably be about two-to-three chappies at most, so yeah! **

**Summary: Yuuki never wanted this; two men after her one fragile heart. One with lonely silver orbs that reflect a terrible past, one with loving red orbs that burned only for her. It was time. The soiree ends at midnight, and she must make her decision. Who will she choose?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautifully drawn **_**Vampire Knight**_**. **

* * *

><p><span>Silver Dragon, Black Wolf and White Lamb<span>

Yuuki P.O.V

"_Zero!" I hear myself scream. Panting as I ran and ran, my bare feet crunching the freezing snow under me. As I breathe harshly, clouds of my hot breath puff out from my freezing lips. Ahead of me, I see him. Zero. The man that I have been living with since my adoptive father, Kaien Cross, 'adopted' him. He stops abruptly, and I end up halting to a still stop. Only a few feet from him, I watch as his shoulders fall up and down as he breathes heavily. Tears escape my eyes, and they trail down my numb cheeks. _

"_I...I don't regret what I did! Please, just look at me Zero!" I cry desperately. My heart hurts. It throbs painfully. Please, just look me. He holds his breathe, his shoulders tensing up as his fists ball up in anger. He turns, silver locks swishing with the sudden movement. My heart immediately gets squeezed painfully as I look into pained, shining silver orbs. _

"_Be quiet, __**vampire**__. I don't have any reason to talk to you so leave."_ _He hissed, placing extra venom at the vampire part. I wince as I take a step back, my feet beginning to lose all feeling. I had to hurry, if not, Kaname would most likely find out where I am and intervene. Closing my eyes, I gripped both of my hands with the sides of my snow white dress. I snapped them open, knowing they were a dark, syrupy red. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I took a step forward._

"_No. I want to talk to you Zero! Just listen, I don't have much time! Please." I pleaded. He took in my form, probably covered head-to-toe in snow and shaking. His eyes hardened. _

"_Yuuki..." Hearing my name come from his lips made my heart skip a beat. I hadn't heard him say my name in a while, and the sound of it leaving his pale lips made me feel all warm despite my current condition. I smiled softly. _

"_Yep. I'm still Yuuki, Zero. The Yuuki you know, the Yuuki–" Feeling cold metal press against my forehead softly, I froze. My eyes met up with Bloody Rose. The warmth left my body immediately, my heart thundering in my chest. _

"_Z-Zero...?" Feeling it dig into my forehead it bit more, I winced at the coldness. _

"_Shut up. I warned you to leave, and you did not heed it. That's why I'm going to take your life. Be happy that I didn't kill you on the spot when I first saw you." Focusing on the hand holding the gun, my eyes widened as I noticed the finger on the trigger shaking. Opening my mouth to yell, nothing came out as I was suddenly pulled harshly, my head falling into a soft, warm chest. _

"_...Kiryu. What a surprise it is to see you here." Kaname's soft and deep voice washed over me. I shivered, clutching onto his coat unconsciously. _

"_Kuran. I'm not that pleased to see your face either." Zero spat. My eyebrows furrowed._

"_I see. Then the feelings are mutual. But, I am not in the mood to fight with you today. ... I've also noticed that someone is a bit foolish running after you in this cold weather without proper attire." Blushing of embarrassment, I frowned up at Kaname. _

"_It's not my fault! I just ran because I had to catch up with Zero! I–" Hearing the clack of Bloody Rose, I turned my head to see Zero putting it away back into his coat. My eyes softened as Zero glanced at me, before turning and walking away._

"_Whatever. Let's hope we will not see each other ever again." I winced at the words, like rubbing salt into the already deep wounds that were in my heart. _

* * *

><p><span>Current Time<span>

One of the maids brushed my long silky strands of chocolate brown hair back into a graceful bun, placing pearls and small crystal ornaments atop of my head. Another one placed pearl earrings and matching pearl bracelets adorning my white-gloved wrists as another began applying light make up to my pale face. They all smiled sweetly as the stood up.

"You are all done Miss Yuuki. Do you like it?" they all chimed in unison. I stood up from the plush velvet chair and clacked towards the ceiling-to-floor mirror. Twirling, I took in the picture of myself.

The pearls atop of my head twinkled in the lights, accentuating my dark brown hair, my bangs sculpted my pale, heart-shaped face, the light tone of the pink lipstick and the mascara that shaded my eyelids making my eyes and mouth stand out more than usual. Around my slim neck was a pearl necklace, going down to a long, shoulder-less flowing blood red satin dress that hugged my curves, ending it with black stilettos that could not be seen due to the long dress. I smiled brightly to the maids.

"Yes. Thank you all very much. I'm so thankful to you all." They returned the gesture and bowed.

"It is our duty Miss Yuuki. So do not thank us. But we greatly appreciate the thanks." They bowed once again before turning to leave my room. Once hearing the door close with a clack, my smile dropped. Clacking over towards my overly-large and stuffed bed, I sat on the soft dark red satin bed sheet. Looking down at my lap where my gloved hands were, I gripped them tightly.

"_**Let's hope we will not see each other ever again." **_My heart stung as the sentence was replayed through my mind the whole day. Tonight was going to my first vampire soiree, as the 'pure-blooded vampire Kuran princess'. Really? What do they actually expect of me? To come out glowing and sparkling with every step I take and have the haughty attitude that usually came with such nobility? If they expect _that, _I might as well have come dressed in a potato sack with a sign around my neck with the sentence written: "I'm the true Kuran Princess". Even Kaname would be ashamed to even to just know me, let alone share the same bloodline. I huffed.

"This is so not working out for me." I groan as I place my hands over my face.

"You will mess up your make-up if you that you know." A new voice popped up in the room. My eyes widened underneath my hands as I gasped. Letting my hands fall from my face, I flush.

"K-Kaname!" He smiled softly at me. Petting my head softly as to not mess up my well-done up hair, he chuckled softly. Softly. That was what he was towards me ever since he turned me back into a vampire. It felt really nice, like having my sweet big brother back from before.

"You look beautiful tonight. Are you ready for the soiree? If not, you know you have every right to be. After all, it's your first." I nodded, completely ready.

"You bet I'm ready!" I beamed, "Don't worry! I won't embarrass you much, I promise!" He smiled.

"All right, calm down. Although you are very cute whenever you do that." Flushing red, I looked away.

"I'm not cute.." I mumble. Turning back to face him, his hand was extended towards me. I took it gingerly as I stood up. Walking towards the door and opening it, we walked out into the hallways. Turning, we stood at the top of the stairs. My eyes scanned the room for anyone I might know, the whole entire ballroom full of the pale, bloodsucking noble and undead. They all quieted down to a whisper as they saw us appear. Soon, we began descending the large marble staircase, feeling all eyes on us. Or mainly me, for that matter. Reaching the bottom, I was suddenly swarmed by people. A voluptuous woman with long auburn hair smiled at me. It wasn't one with friendliness, kindness, or respect, just fake. And like her, millions of others made the same exact face at me during the first half of the soiree.

Sighing tiredly, I walked blindly around greeting people I had never met before. Bumping into a hard shoulder accidently, I turned around to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry–" I felt my heart cease to beat as I was met with silver orbs that held slight surprise. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I couldn't breathe. I felt tears prick at my numb eyes.

Standing right there in front of me was Zero Kiryu.

* * *

><p><strong>...How was it? Was it horrible? ...Please tell me. Please review. Sayonara for now - Satsugai Tenma.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It has been a while and I apologize for the long wait. I have nothing to say but Happy New Year to all of you! I hope you had fun without any troubles! ^ ^ I really wanted to type up this chapter because I just got my **_**Vampire Knight **_**art book! Matsuri Hino is truly a shojo-drawing goddess...**

**Warnings: Extreme shortness in chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight _and its very well drawn characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_It couldn't be. _I tried convincing myself as I stared into shimmering silver. Those eyes, made me feel like I was trapped with them, chains wrapping around my body, constricting my lungs, as all I could do was stare. He blinked once, then twice, before narrowing those enchanting eyes at me. Time seemed to pause for milliseconds, before I was pulled back into the crazy moving sea of the noble undead when Kaname spoke behind me.

"Kiryu. What a...pleasant surprise. Are the other hunters here as well?" Zero slid his eyes from me and gave Kaname an icy stare. I shivered lightly, unconsciously draping my arms around myself as a source of warmth...and protection. I felt weak in front of Zero, as his body leaked the aura of a predator, and as I felt his stare on me, I could not help but feel like the prey.

"...If only I could say the same to you. And that is none of your concern." Zero stated coldly. I turned around to see Kaname look down at me, and gave me a tilt of the head with a small smile. He looks up Zero again and gives him a smile as well.

"I see. Now, if you'll excuse us. Come along Yuuki. We have to greet the rest of our guests." Turning around swiftly, Kaname soon began walking away slowly, and I stared at his retreating back. Taking a step forward, I took one last step behind me, and turned back around and clacked away slowly after my brother. I winced when my heel rubbed against my shoe. _Another blister... _I sighed mentally, not being used to the pointed-heel shoes Kaname suggested for me to begin wearing. I stopped after taking a few steps, and turned back around again, my dress swinging around gracefully. My eyes softened and I swore I could feel tears welling up.

"...Zero." Left from my numb lips, and I bit my lower lip from anymore escaping. His eyes widened a fraction, before the returned to their half-lidded state. He tilted his head to the side a bit, making some of his light grey locks to fall into his eyes.

"..." Was all I got from him, as I lowered my head, I could feel him frown. Chuckling softly, I looked back up at him, and closed my eyes in a smile.

"Good bye." I croaked out, before turning around quickly and ran away as fast as my feet could carry me. I gasped harshly as I was tugged back and fell into a hard chest with a _thump_. Looking up over my head, I stared into pained silver orbs. Arms circled around me, and his head slowly dipped down next to my ear.

"...Yuuki." He slowly spoke my name, as if he was learning to first speak. My eyes widened. His arms tightened around me. I felt my gloved hand creep up and grip his arms tightly.

"Yuuki." I felt tears run down my cheeks, as I bit my lip harshly to the point it almost drew blood, from sobbing harshly.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." I squeezed my eyes as tightly as I could, and a little sob came from my lips. I shook my head.

_No, it's not your fault Zero. It was all mine. _I gripped his arms as hard as I could and threw them off me. _IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! _Without turning back, I ran. And ran, and ran, and ran. Finally, I escaped to the balcony, gripping the railing as I sobbed harshly. Tears fell down continuously as I kept on crying.

_It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I'm the one to blame all of this happened._


End file.
